Draven/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Despite Draven's power, teamwork is essential in securing his kills. Never engage without the support of the team. * Avoid tunnel vision when juggling with , remember to take a glance at the map every few seconds. ** Make sure to use wards, Dravens are notorious for not using wards because of tunnel vision. ;Playing Against * Launch skillshots toward the landing position of Draven's , he will suffer whether or not he catches them. * Disrupt Draven with the goal of making him . If you do, his power drops dramatically. *Avoid early game skirmishes while Draven has two , that damage output will win any trade. *Draven's snowball potential is very dependent on whether he succeeds in securing his lead. Coordinating with your team to kill him early will cripple his effectiveness and power growth. **Farming safely is a good tactic that avoids his kill potential while creating an opportunity for your jungler's invasion. ;Playing with *Draven needs early kills to capitalize on his passive. Due to his high damage, he is perfectly capable of eliminating his low-health targets during a skirmish. Too much support at the last second could take the kills. *Before engaging for Draven, check if he has a , he won't be of much help following up without one. *Draven has practically nothing in terms of defense. Since he's a high-value target, be ready to protect him in a fight. Playstyle is a hyper-aggressive attack damage carry with a brawler-esque fighting style that excels in smaller fights. His power is centered around juggling his , which allows him to achieve one of the highest DPS amounts in the game. This potential is gated by a very steep learning curve, but once he starts to snowball, he becomes a very dominant carry. *Playing Draven is going to require practicing mechanical finess with Spinning Axe, which can then weave into the rest of his kit. The result is a very deliberate control of his DPS along with excellent footwork. ; Q *Draven has a very strong early game due to the oppressive power of , try to kite the enemy while they are attacking minions so you can catch the without retaliation. *It is very important to maintain , as it sets up the rest of Draven's kit. But don't activate it if you don't expect combat within the next few seconds. *If the spot to catch an axe can be compromised, it's not worth catching. *With enough practice, the player can become skilled enough to fight with more than one . This practically causes every basic attack to be empowered as long as juggles every axe. *Try not to juggle at very close targets, it will be very hard to control where it goes. ; W * takes a hefty amount of mana at early game, too much usage will deplete mana quickly. *Remember that the speed boost from ignores unit collision. This can be helpful to eliminate creep block, especially when catching axes. **To gain a massive speed boost, use right before catching a . This refreshes the ability to be used again immediately. ; E *Never use directly towards an enemy with the intent to knock them aside, it probably won't knock them in the desired direction. *Save this ability for disrupting any essential attacks, such as channels or dashes. Inspect your enemy and plan accordingly. ; R *Recast right before it hits a champion so it would reset its damage right on top of them. Runes * is arguably the best suited within the Precision tree, it also falls in line with Draven's basic attack frequency. * is a substantial supplement to Draven's damage without requiring massive finess with . Items * damage reduction is very helpful for Draven's engagements during a teamfight. *Compared to other damage items with more essential stats, benefits aren't effective until late game. When combined with life steal and other critical strike items, Draven's power spikes even further with infinite sustain. *Death's Dance is a great item on Draven, providing infinite sustain while reducing the effectiveness of burst, further improving Draven's dueling capabilities Counterpicks *Champions with hard engage, such as or , can abuse Draven's axe landings to catch him out of position whenever he tries to catch an axe. **Likewise, marksmen with great range such as and can safely apply pressure to Draven's positioning. * demands that stays in combat. A support with good pressure such as or can punish his extension. References de:Draven/Strategy ru:Draven/Strategy Category:Draven Category:Champion strategies